Starlight
by Phantomrox87
Summary: What is a promise? Do people mean to keep their promises, or do they break them? And how important are they? HIATUS
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Prologue

Sasha Feldman sighed. It had been one month since her father had decided to move from the hustle and bustle of New York City to Hollow Hill. It had been one month since Sasha had to say good bye to all of her closest friends and board a plane going to a strange, far off country that she had never been to. It had been one month since she had to leave her beloved hamster, Rico, at her aunt's house. And now, here she was, stuck in the middle of nowhere, staring out a window to the woods.


	2. Chapter 1: Book one Chapter one

The first day of school can be menacing to a child. Especially if it is the first day of school in a new country, a new town. The first day of school is like a dragon, eating the confidence of whichever child has to face the challenge of being told that they had to go. Unfortunately, that dragon had decided to eat Sasha, and it ate her whole-heartedly.

XXXXX

Gillian Feldman was yanking a brush through her daughters tangled hair. Sasha never cared about her looks, she never had to. The eleven year old used to have everything. Best soccer player at school, an A average in school, not to mention happily going to Hebrew school and volunteering at the soup kitchen every week. To sum it up, Sasha's life had been perfect. But now, on the first day of school in Hallow Lake, the sporty, smart, happy child became a statue.

"Sasha," Gillian grunted, trying to pull the brush out of clumps of golden-brown hair, "Have you ever brushed out these knots?"

Silence

"Sasha, I know you hear me. So listen. Next time you want me to do your hair, you better have fewer knots in it. We're going to be late getting you to school. We are supposed to meet your new guidance counselor in an hour."

"Mama," Sasha whimpered, "Do I have to go? I can get home schooled. You can teach me. Please?" Tears swam in her blue-green eyes.

Gillian knelt beside her daughter and hugged her. "Sasha, you know I can't do that. You're daddy and I have to work. I promise you, you'll have a good time. Now tell me, how I should do your hair."

"I dunno," Sasha whimpered, shrugging, "A ponytail, I guess."

Gillian hugged Sasha one more time before starting to pull her hair into a ponytail. "I know you will have a good time. Promise."

What is a promise? Just something that children tell their friends they will do to keep a secret, and if they break it, they are supposed to die. Right. Kids break promises all the time. And what about adults? A promise is just a parent telling their child something that would give them a drop of confidence. Just enough confidence for the parent to drop the kid off where they need to, and then abandon them in a strange place. Sasha learned this lesson that day. That day she swore to herself that she would never agree to a promise again.


	3. Chapter 2: Book one Chapter two

"We are sure you will be very content here, Sasha." Exclaimed Mrs. Brown, "We have plenty of extra-curricular activities that you may choose from, sports, arts, etcetera.

Renee Brown was a pudgy woman in her mid-fifties. Her platinum blond hair was most obviously dyed. Spinach stuck between her teeth and chapped lips were not a very lovely combination, and Sasha was easily disgusted. She decided that if she could avoid it, she would never be stuck in Mrs. Brown's office again.

"Now here is your schedule. You have English first period with Mr. Daly, then French with Mrs. Mackle. After that you have Social Studies with Mr. Burgs, Math with Ms. Friedman, Lunch, and Chorus with Mr. Gonskie. Tomorrow you have Science with Mr. Pastorious, Gym with Mr. Kurby, Mythology with Mrs. Burnet, Lunch, Math Test Prep with Mr. O'Connor, and then French Enrichment with Mrs. Mackle. Here are slips that I want you to sign and return to me after school tomorrow. Ok, got it, good. Period one awaits you darling."

XXXX

"I'm Sasha Feldman," Sasha announced to her English class. She had always hated speaking in public; her knees shook, her hands were twisting her schedule. "I like reading, writing, watching TV, and going on the computer. I'm eleven years old and I just moved here from New York City."

Mr. Daly nodded and flashed Sasha a warm, friendly, smile. "Ok, Sasha, very nice to have you in my class. You may sit next to Travis." he said pointing to an empty desk in the third row, located next to the windows and a sandy haired boy.

Sasha walked to her seat, and sat down. She slung her blue messenger bag over her seat and stared out the window.

"Ok class. Take out your composition notebooks. Today we are going to work on myths. You all know what a platypus is, right? Well, they are very unique creatures. They have the bill and the feet of a duck, they are the only mammals that lay eggs, and they have a venomous spike on their back foot. I want you to write a myth for anyone of these characteristics. Make it as detailed as you can. You have ten minutes. Go!!"

As the class started writing furiously, Mr. Daly sauntered over to Sasha and handed her a sheet of loose-leaf. "You can write your myth on this for today." he whispered.

XXXX

Ten minutes later, the sound of nineteen pens being put down was heard in the room. Thirty-eight pairs of eyes stared at Mr. Daly, waiting patiently.

"Let's hear a myth. Sasha, how about you go first. I read some of your work that Mrs. Brown gave to me and you look like you're a very talented author."

Sasha shrugged and started to read, "Back in 87 B.C, there was a platypus named Perry. He was alone in the world; there was no one else whom looked like him. All of his childhood friends teased him on his looks, something that they had never done before. And who could blame them? He was ugly. He had the bill of a duck and webbed feet.

Perry journeyed to the highest mountain in all the land. 'Oh Great Chicken in the sky!! Come down to me and tell me why I'm so ugly! Give me a mate! Please!' Lightning flashed and on a chariot of gold descended the all powerful one, The Great Chicken. 'What is it, my child?' questioned Great Chicken, 'Why do you request a mate? Do not you like the way you are?' Perry sighed, 'I guess I am, but I'm lonely.' 'I'll tell you what,' Great Chicken said, 'I'll give you the ability to lay eggs, the first egg you lay will be your mate, and then from then on, all your children will come from eggs. And that is what happened."

"Very good Sasha." Mr. Daly said excitedly, "Ok, Ryan, you go next."

As Ryan droned on about beaver marrying a duck, Travis leaned over to Sasha. "That was a good story." He whispered, "I liked the Great Chicken part. I know how you feel. Mr. Daly put you next to me because I was new four months ago. You are upset and just want to go home. You're afraid that no one will like you. Don't worry; everyone in this school is really nice. Don't worry."

Why shouldn't she worry? Sasha was in a new place, a place that she didn't want to be at. She wanted to be home, living in her apartment with her hamster. She wanted to be able to walk to her friend's houses. She wanted to be able to be able to stare at Evan, the boy that she dreamed about. She wanted to be anywhere but in this school that only had three hundred students. But there was a reason that she shouldn't worry. In this place, where she thought no one would speak to her, this one person had reached out. This one person might actually be a friend.


	4. Chapter 3: Book one Chapter three

The next four periods were uneventful. No other teacher made Sasha stand before the class and introduce herself, which she was grateful of. Besides, almost every class had the same majority of people. It turned out that Travis was in Social Studies and Math with her as well as English. Fifth period was different. In her old school, Sasha hadn't been popular, but she had a good amount of friends. But here, she had no friends. In the lunch room that only held six tables, a first for Sasha, she sat alone.

XXXX

Travis was staring at Sasha from across the lunch room. He knew what it was like to be new, he had been new in October. Now it was February; the middle of the school year. She wouldn't be able to make any friends…unless; someone made the step to being her friend. Travis had about fifteen friends here. Sure, most of them were guys, but he did have some girl friends as well. He was pretty confident that Sasha would be able to fit in with his group of friends. Standing up, Travis crossed the lunch room. Seventy-four pairs of eyes watched his every move.

XXXX

"Hey."

Sasha glanced up from her tuna sandwich. Travis, the only person who had talked to her in the past five hours stood on the other side of the table. His blue eyes were studying his shoes, but his words were directed to her; no one else sat at her table.

"Hey," she mumbled back.

Travis glanced over at his friends, who glowered back at him; as if saying 'don't you dare invite her to sit with us.' "I was wondering if you'd like to sit with my friends and me. You looked pretty lonely over here. And I promise, no matter how mean they look now, they don't bite."

Sasha smiled and a small laugh escaped her mouth. Picking up her purple lunchbox, she followed Travis over to his table. His friends didn't seem to pleased that she was sitting with them, but soon they loosened up. Sasha finally had a place to belong in this school, temporarily.


	5. Chapter 4: Book one Chapter four

"Mom! Do you guys have to go to a business meeting all the way in Liverpool?"

"Yes Sasha. Your father and I are very sorry Sasha." said Gillian.

"But Mom," Sasha whined, "do you have to go tonight!? I don't like this house. It's old and it creeks when the wind blows and it's so big! It scares me! Can't you and dad say your sick or something? Ditch the meeting? Puh-leeze!?"

"No Sasha. Your dad and I have to go. We're going to be out until about midnight, so don't stay up waiting. Now you know the rules. Go upstairs at nine. Don't watch TV after 8:30. Do not open the door for anyone. And I mean anyone. Not even if it's that boy Travis…"

Sasha interrupted her mom, "Travis lives ten miles away from us. I don't think he will come here anyways. He's grounded. And why do you treat me like a baby? I'm old enough to know not to let strangers into the house. I'm eleven years old mom!"

Gillian sighed, "As I was saying, don't let anyone in the house. And don't step outside either. Do you understand?"

"Yes mom." Sasha sighed, rolling her eyes.

Gillian kissed Sasha on the head. "Thanks baby. Love you. There are bagel bites in the freezer. Bye."

The door had slammed shut before Sasha could even mutter the word bye. Sasha loved her parents, but sometimes they felt unloved. She knew that her parents loved her and would do anything for her, but it was so annoying. Every time her parents had business meetings, she was left at home. She had often been stuck eating microwave able meals for dinner, sitting in the playroom watching TV. And now, she had been forced to move to England, all because of her parents' jobs. Sure, she had started her new school a month ago, but only having one close friend, a couple of acquaintances, and many people still teasing her, Sasha felt unimportant. Unwanted.

XXXX

It was 8:00. The sun had already set, leaving velvet, dark sky. Hanging in the sky, like thousands of diamonds, were stars. The window was open, allowing cool breezes to pass through into the playroom. Sitting on the couch, in her soft, cotton pajamas, Sasha was watching Spongebob, eating a large bowl of ice cream. Although the merry voices from the screen filled the house, Sasha wasn't paying attention. She was watching the stars. She loved stars, ever since she was little. Her old room used to have glow in the dark stars painted on the ceiling.

Stars made Sasha feel at ease. They gave her some hope, because even on nights where the moon was dark, the stars were always there. Shining, watching over you. No matter how dark the night was, stars could always guide you. They were there, steady and safe. Giving you a warm, bubbly feeling. She didn't know what she would do without the stars light.


	6. Chapter 5: Book one Chapter five

Sasha got up and walked over to the window. She leaned against the window sill and let the wind pull playfully at her hair. Nature was so calming. Back in New York, she could spend hours at Central Park. She enjoyed walking the paths in the park. Central Park was about as close as she had gotten to nature. The only good thing that had come out of moving to Hallow Lake was owning acres of land. And having miles of forest to explore.

A sharp crash brought Sasha out of her thoughts. She bolted away from the window, but then, curious about what had made the sound, stepped back. She scanned the darkness, but could see nothing. What could she expect? The road that she lived on was so deserted that no one had bothered putting in street lights. From what she could tell, everything looked peaceful.

Sasha had almost decided that the noise was a figment of her imagination when she heard a twig snap. The noise was clear as day, and it came from right outside the window. Maybe it was Travis playing a trick? After school had ending the previous day, Travis got on the same bus as Sasha. He lived ten miles down the road, not such a bad bike ride.

"No," Sasha said aloud, pushing the thought from her head. Travis had stated at lunch that he had been grounded for a week for skipping his chores. But, if it wasn't Travis out there, then who?

Curious as usual, Sasha ran out of the playroom. In only a few quick moments, Sasha had pulled on her coat, tugged on her muddy sneakers, and grabbed a flashlight. Doing the opposite of what every other child would of done, Sasha threw the door open and ran outside. Not even considering what might happen if it was a robber or some hungry creature of the night. Holding up her flashlight, Sasha scanned the street. Standing less then twenty feet away was the figure of a man.

Sasha bounded towards the figure. Unaware of who or what this figure was.

"Hi!" Sasha called, somewhat out of breath, "I'm Sasha! Who are you?"

Sasha raised the flashlight up and gasped. Two eyes were staring at her. One was chocolate brown, an ordinary eye. The other was silver, the edges tinted with purple.


	7. Chapter 6: Book one Chapter six

The figure held one hand up and blocked his eyes while the other knocked the flashlight to the ground. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to shine a flashlight in a persons face!?" screamed the man.

Sasha, who was still amazed at the mans eyes, just stared at the dark figure. From what she knew, the man was tall, had a deep voice, but he couldn't have been old, for the voice still sounded young, and he had different colored eyes. Sasha had never met a person with two eye colors; she had never known such a thing was possible. She had heard of people losing their eyes though, and so, she assumed that his silver eye was glass.

"Did you hear me?" the man asked in a less harsh tone, "Didn't you know you can cause a person to go blind by doing that?"

"I knew," Sasha responded, her voice quavering a little, "But I was so excited. No one ever comes around here."

The man stepped closer to Sasha and held out his left hand, whereas most people hold out their right. "I'm Mara… Mark." He said, "It is very nice to make your acquaintance."

"Sasha," She murmured.

"Where is your mother? Isn't it past your bedtime? How old are you anyways? You cannot be past nine." Mark asked.

Sasha stared at Mark. "I am not nine!" she cried, "I'm eleven!"

Mark chuckled, "I'm sorry I thought you were nine. It's just, I haven't spent that much time around children lately."

Sasha stepped back quickly. "Why haven't you spent time around children? Were you in prison? Did you just escape? Are you going to murder me and cut me into a thousand little pieces?"

Mark laughed so loud that it sounded like thunder. "I have never been to prison," he replied, still laughing, "I just haven't been out of my… house for a while. I'm not going to harm you. Don't be afraid. You don't have to stand far away as if I have a disease."

Sasha stepped forward cautiously. Mark seemed friendly enough. He didn't seem like a murderer or kidnapper or rapist. He was nice; even if he was completely dressed in black.

"How old are you?" Sasha inquired, "Where is your mom? Isn't she going to be worrying about her son?"

Mark chuckled again. Sasha smiled, she liked his laugh. "I don't suppose my mother is worrying about me. I'm eighteen, by the way. And it is not as if she doesn't know that I'm out. Although, I should be leaving. Your mother will find it strange that you're talking to a man seven years older than you."

"No!" Sasha said franticly, "Don't leave. Besides, my mom and dad are out. They had a business dinner to go to. They're not going to be home until at least twelve. Please stay. I was bored."

Mark smiled and shook his head. "I cannot stay tonight. But I'll come back every time your parents have business dinners or parties. So I'll see you next time."

"Wait, how will you know when their parties are? And even if you do know, how will I know you will come back?"

"I have my ways of knowing. And will if it will help, I will pinky promise that I will come back. Ok?"

Sasha sighed, "No, its fine. I trust you."

"Then till next time." Mark said. And with that, he turned and disappeared into the night.


	8. Chapter 7: Book one Chapter seven

School, Sasha's dread and fear in life, trudged on day after day. Week after week. She and Travis had grown close, and she often sat besides his friends during lunch, but still she was an outsider. She did not expect much. Coming in the middle of the school year, after every child had all the friends they would want, she wouldn't be needed. She would always be the extra kid. In gym it was becoming apparent. When her classmates choose teams for games, she was always chosen last. She prayed that soon, her parents would be invited to another business dinner or party. She wanted Mark to come back and visit her.

Before long, Sasha had been in school for a month. The only person who seemed to even remember was Mr. Daly. While Sasha had her head bent over her work, he slipped a new pencil onto her desk. It was a sparkle pencil, and it had a note taped onto its gold glitter exterior. The note read, _School will get better soon. You will see._ Sasha smiled. At least somebody cared.

During lunch, Sasha sat at her usual spot next to Travis. Another girl, Jessica, sat on her left. Jessica had hated Sasha since the moment they met. One day, while they were in the washroom, Jessica had demanded Sasha to lay off Travis. "He will be my boyfriend," she had said fiercely. Now, Jessica was glaring at Sasha, as she and Travis were talking.

"Sasha, would you mind meeting me in the gym after school? I need help with my football. I just can't kick right. You're fantastic, though." Travis asked

"Football? You don't kick during…oh. Football is soccer. I keep forgetting. Sure. I guess I'll help you. It's not like I have anything else to do after school anyways."

Travis smiled. "Thanks Sasha. I really appreciate it."

"But Travis!" Jessica blurted out, "I thought we had plans to go to the park together! And I can help you with your football."

"Jess, I said that I _might_ go to the park with you. I didn't say that I would. And, no offense, but you aren't that swell at football. You keep tripping over your own feet. Sasha is amazing. I really need to get better as well. Maybe you can help another time."

Jessica grimaced at rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you don't want me than I'll find some one else. After all, I'm popular." She stood up and started to walk away. As she paced Sasha she muttered, "Just wait. I'll get you back. I'll make sure you hurt for stealing my boyfriend." And with that, she stalked off.

Travis looked off after Jessica, and then turned to Sasha. "What was that about?" He asked.

Sasha shook her head and chuckled, "Jess thought that she was your girlfriend. She thinks that I stole you away from her. Now she's going to get me back. As if she could do that; she would probably freak out if she broke her nail!"

Travis sighed and looked down. "Jessica has her ways," he said, "Her older brother is massive. She'll probably get him to pummel you."

A boy next to Sasha nodded. "Last year, Jessica's brother, Rich, beat up a girl who _supposedly_ tripped her. That girl was in the hospital for at least a week. He'll probably put you in there for longer."

Sasha froze. She needed to find Mark, and fast.


	9. Chapter 8: Book one Chapter eight

That evening, after dinner, Sasha announced that she was going to explore the woods.

"Are you sure?" her father stammered, "It's getting late and you should be washing up for bed."

Sasha sighed. She had heard this line a thousand times. Her father used it when he was uncertain about her ideas. "Daddy! It's only 6:30. And I'll take a flashlight with me. I'll be safe."

Her father sighed. "Go on. Bring your watch with you. Make sure you're home by 8:00."

Sasha leaped up, kissed her father, and bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time. She grabbed her watch and slid it into the pocket of the dark, navy blue hoodie she was wearing. She tugged off her jeans and pulled on a pair of black yoga pants. After putting on her black boots and grabbing a flashlight, she ran down the stairs and out the door

XXXX

After about thirty minutes, Sasha was exhausted. She had been working her way deep into the wood; looking for Mark. She leaned against a rock to catch her breath. The moonlight shined through the tall pine trees, dancing around on the ground. Although the trees obscured Sasha's view of the sky, she knew it was full. The way the light was so clear. It made her feel safe, and happy. But the thought of Rich clouded her mind.

"Mark!" she called out, "Where are you? I need you!"

A nearby bush rustled; Sasha quickly spun. "Mark? Is that you?" she whispered, shinning the flashlight into the bush. Something screamed.


	10. Chapter 9: Book one Chapter nine

Sasha shrieked. The person stood up. A strange, guttural language erupted from his mouth. Sasha could not see his face, but she could sense that he was staring at her. Another string of the language was spoken, followed by the word, goblin.

Sasha shook her head. "No, I'm not a goblin. I'm a girl."

The man walked forward and batted the flashlight out of her hand. He looked at her and asked, "Girl? Not goblin?"

Sasha laughed and replied, "No. I'm no goblin, sir. They don't exist. I'm looking for my friend, Mark. I'm Sasha by the way."

The man looked down and muttered, "Marak." He looked at Sasha. He was fairly handsome. Dark eyes, silky black hair, and perfect white teeth. His ears were slightly pointed, and his eyebrows turned upward. He was wearing a brown tunic and hose; an outfit that had been out of style for a good five hundred years. His feet were bare. He gazed at Sasha, than turned and ran.

"Wait!" Sasha yelled, scrambling after the man. They weaved through trees, but Sasha quickly lagged behind. The man rounded the corner; Sasha followed and then stopped short.

The full moon was high over head. Sasha found her self standing in the middle of a circle of trees. There was a large stone, which was oddly shaped like a table, and several unlit lamps. The man turned and glared at Sasha.

"Get off my land! No goblin's!" he shouted.

"Sir!" Sasha said, startled, "I'm not a goblin. They don't exist. Maybe I can take you to my house. I can call someone for you."

"No goblins!" the man shouted again. He stepped towards Sasha, brandishing a white knife.

Sasha screamed.

"Rayven!" she heard a man scream, "Let the girl go!"

The man hissed at the man, who stepped into the circle. The moonlight shown down onto him, and Sasha gasped. It was Mark.


	11. Chapter 10: Book one Chapter ten

"Mark!" Sasha cried, jerking her arm free from her captor and running to Mark. He embraced her with his left arm. Sasha sobbed into his chest, which, like their first meeting, was draped in a black cloak. He pulled down the hood, revealing his face to Sasha to the first time. His cheek bones were high and hollow. His mouth was puckered, so that it looked like a beak almost. His nose, well, there wasn't really a nose. Two holes served as it. The ears were camouflaged into his temples, so well hidden, that Sasha had to look closely to ensure herself that they were there. His skin was dark, like chocolate, smooth and flowing. Sweet, but yet cracked, with a long scar running from his right temple to his neck. And the eyes; the eyes were the same as before. Drawing Sasha towards them; mystifying and pristine, belonging on the strange face.

Mark bent down towards Sasha, who found herself jumping back in fear. He drew her close and whispered, "Stay within the circle of trees. Promise me that you will. Even if it means that I get harmed, stay within the trees."

Sasha shook her head and said, "I can't. I said I'd never make a promise again in my life. Everyone breaks them anyways."

Mark took her right hand into his left and looked her straight in the eyes, his silver one flashed as he spoke. "Then do not promise," He requested, "Swear, on your life, that you will not leave the outer ring of trees."

Sasha looked up into his eyes and asked, "But why is it so important?"

Mark replied, "I cannot tell you now, but I will soon. Just stay here. Please. For me."

Sasha gazed at him, his velvet voice, straining with pain, wrapped around her. She agreed to stay put.

Mark hugged Sasha one last time, and then stepped into the middle of the circle. His eyes were blazing, fire in his eyes. "Rayven!" he shouted, "You tried to harm my bride! You also ignored the treaty and stepped on human lands! This means that you broke our treaty! Face me like a man! With magic!"

Rayven stepped out of the bushes. "Ah, Marak! My dear friend." He said coyly. "Do you not think that it is better to have this little fight without your precious human here? Or would you rather her see you die? See your entire race fall in one night?"

Mark glared at Rayven. "You are not a man then! You are less than any being that comes close to thinking. You are a snake. A slimy, lying, conceiving snake. But, Rayven, I will humor you. I will not fight you tonight. As long as you do not harm Sasha, I will not hunt you. But know this. If you do lay one finger on her again, I will hunt you down and I will kill you."

Rayven laughed menacingly. "Marak," He chided, "do you actually believe that you can kill me? I may be 'just an elf' to you, but if you do remember, I am the Nir. We are equals."

Mark scowled and hissed, "We may be equals, but I still will be able to kill you. I have my reason to."

Rayven laughed again. "Marak, we both need human brides. We both fancy this one girl. Don't you think the irony of this has gone too far? I will tell you this. You may have the prize now, but I do not give up my fortune without a fight. I am very, how would you put it, possessive, of this girl. I will have in the end. You will see. So, I will return to my camp tonight, without my bride, but come the next full moon, you and I will duel." Rayven turned from Mark, and stalked away.

Mark, turned a cold shoulder to Rayven, and gazed at Sasha, as pain, anguish, and tears, welled in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 11: Book one Chapter eleven

Rayven's P.O.V

"Ugh! I'm so stupid! I thought that girl was a… a… a goblin! Damn it! How come I am so stupid! I would have killed her! Killed her! Then I wouldn't be able to marry her! What should I do, Oak?"

Oak sighed. I could tell that he thought that it was useless beating myself up like this. I mean, after all, it wasn't my fault. It was Marak's fault. He is the one who made me believe that she was a goblin.

"My Nir, I think that it is wise for you to find a different girl to marry. That child, um… Sasha, she seems quite attached to Marak. There are other female children nearby. Try pursuing one of them. If you try taking this Sasha, it will not turn out well. She will hate you."

"She will not hate me! Of all things she will worship me! I took her from the goblins! They're barbarians! She should be glad I want her! I look better than Marak! I look better than every goblin that exists! Why would she hate me? And what's this nonsense of finding another child! I've waited five years for the perfect child, and now, here she is! None of the other female children her age are good! And the older girls are teenagers! Only thinking of boys! That is why Marak and I agreed that from now on, the child we took would be twelve years of age! Of course, we wouldn't marry them when we took them. We would wait until they were older, but they would be raised with the right morals; depending on whose bride they were to be. They would always have someone who loved them nearby. In today's age, so many parents work, and leave their children at home for hours. My bride will not have to worry about that. I will always love her."

Oak shook his head. "Rayven… you and I have been friends since we were little. I don't want to see you get hurt. When Sasha doesn't want to sleep in your tent, or eat your food, how do you think you will feel? When she talks about being with Marak, or when she says that she hates you, do you think you will be happy? Rayven, find another girl. Let go of Sasha. One girl isn't worth your happiness."

"How do you know that she will take my happiness? Having her will make me the happiest man in the world! Taking her from Marak! Oh, to think of it!"

"My Nir that would be breaking the treaty. Marak has already claimed her."

"I do not care if it is breaking the treaty. I will have Sasha, or I will die!"


	13. Chapter 12: Book one Chapter twelve

Sasha jumped as Mark put his arm around her shoulders and led her away. His eyes blazed like fire; flames licking his irises. He had to control himself. He couldn't do what his heart was telling him to. He couldn't stalk off and kill Rayven. Not with Sasha around. She had seen… heard, enough for one night. If she learned too much, she would be against going with him.

"What did he mean by 'the irony'? Sasha blurted out, pulling Mark from his thoughts. "It's normal for two people to like the same person. My friend Jessica… well, she's not really a friend. More of an enemy; well anyways, she and I both like Travis. Jessica is convinced that Travis is her boyfriend. She's going to get her brother to hurt me…soon."

Mark skidded to a stop. "What!? Hurt you!? How!?"

Sasha shrugged. "I don't know," she murmured, playing with a piece of hair, "all I know is that she's going to get him to hurt me. He beat up this girl last year, or so I am told."

"I could help you; that is, if you will be fine if you see a few of my… unusual friends."

Sasha nodded eagerly. Mark smiled, his teeth shining like platinum. "Now, back to this Jessica, she sounds conceited. Hasn't Travis ever told her that they're not boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but Jessica refuses to listen. She has a fantasy world, where he loves her and adores her. People do adore her; she's pretty. Now tell me about you and Rayven! How long have you known each other?"

Mark grimaced, hating being forced onto this subject. He had been trying to work a spell on her for an hour. Why wouldn't it work? Knowing that Sasha would not fall asleep, Mark decided that he should just tell her. "Rayven and I have known each other since we were young. We aren't exactly 'friends' either. Let's just say, we don't get along, and never will. What he said back there, well, let's just say he and I are the same in some aspects. We were both born on the same day, October 18th 1989. We share a name. I am Marak Raven. He is Rayven. We are both kings of our people. We enjoy reading, especially human literature. Now, we both fancy the same girl. This is a test. The stronger of us two will win the girl, you. The weaker will lose you, and our race will die."

Sasha stared at Mark, dumbfounded. "Isn't that going to the extreme!? Why do you both like me any way's. I'm not beautiful. I'm ugly, and fat!"

Mark caught Sasha's head in his hand/wing, so that she looked straight into his eyes. "Now listen to me, Sasha Rebekah Feldman, you are beautiful. Your eyes are like the sea, rough at times, yet calm at others. You are not fat. You are not ugly. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I would be proud to call you my wife."

Sasha chuckled a little. "Mark! I can't be your wife! I'm eleven! And you're eighteen! We're too young! We can't!"

Mark grasped her hand and replied hastily, "We can! We will have to wait until my father dies, and until I am king, but during that time you will get to know your subjects. Learn to love your new home. What do you say?"

Sasha gawked at Mark. "Mark! I can't! We can't! My family, my friends!"

Mark squeezed Sasha's hand. "Come with me Sasha, under the ground."

**Authors note: Sorry that this is sooooooooo late! I've been having some major set backs. Schoolwork, preparing to enter high school, my after school job, asthma and learning how to swallow pills, and WRITERS BLOCK! I've also been working on another story, a non fan-fiction story. And the NJASKS are on Tuesday! Yay state testing!! ******** I'm also meeting Frank Dolce, who plays Michael in Billy Elliot (OBC) So, yeah, I'm having a busy hectic life. But then again, if anyone has a normal life, please tell me. **


	14. Chapter 13: Book one Chapter thirteen

**Authors Note: Hey! It's standardized testing week for me!! That means NO HOMEWORK!! Ok, I like homework, but that also means that I will be trying to get up a chapter a day for the next four days. And then a chapter a day for four days in 2 weeks, when my sister has testing.**

**WARNING: CURSES ARE USED IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED**

**So yeah, that's about it. Thank you to all of my faithful viewers. If any of you like Twilight/Harry Potter, I am going to start a crossover soon.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN FORWARNED**

**Love you all (in a figurative way)**

**XOXOXO**

**Phantomrox87, aka BeccA**

Travis P.O.V

"And in other news, an eleven year old girl, Sasha Feldman, has been missing since Thursday evening. She was last seen at 6:30 in the evening by her father, Joshua Feldman. She was heading into the wooded area around Hollow Lake. If anyone has any information about her whereabouts please call this number…" I turned off the television.

'So it is true' I thought. 'I knew Sasha hadn't been at school on Friday, but I had just assumed that she was sick. When I called her nobody had answered. Erik and Ryan had been joking around about monsters kidnapping her, but those monsters are a myth, aren't they?

"Travis, are you going to want breakfast?" mum called from the kitchen.

"No mom, I'm just going to go to school!" I hollered, jumping off my chair, pulling on my grubby sneakers, grabbing my book bag, and slamming the door

Bouncing along on the road on the old, yellow school bus, I stared out the window. Hoping that what the news reports were saying was false. That Sasha was alive. That she was going to get on the bus, sit next to me, and start joking about how stupid the reports were. Just seeing her face will make me feel better. Instead, blonde haired, blue eyed Jessica Delilah Mills flung herself into my seat.

"Hey Travis!" She giggled, obviously flirting with me "Where's that little friend of yours? Why isn't she here!? Oh, yeah, I remember! She was on the news because she's been missing! Oh well, I guess you and I will have to hang out tonight!"

I gave her my best 'I-don't-care-about-you' glare and growled, "What the hell did your brother do to her?"

Jessica giggled again, twirling her hair, "Oh, Richard didn't do anything. He tried to, saw her as she was heading out into the woods, and then she vanished. She was crying out for some guy named Mark. Stupid name. It's only natural for a stupid, ugly girl to have stupid, ugly friends. He was probably running away from her because he is so damn ugly."

I pierced her with my eyes, sending her a clear message, to get away from me. "She is not ugly or stupid! You're the ugly one! And the stupid one! Just get the fuck away from me you bitch! I don't care about you! I care about Sasha! You mean nothing to me! You never did! You are a superficial pig who deserves nothing but hate! I suppose that your own brother hates you! So piss off!" I turned away from her, realizing that the whole bus was probably staring at me.

I heard her move, and say to her new seat partner, "Boyfriends. They get so emotional at times."

'Sasha,' I thought, 'Where are you?'


	15. Chapter 14: Book two Chapter one

**Authors note: **Hello lovely people!! I am sooooo sorry I have not updated in the longest time!! I've been super busy with finals (yes, they give them in 8th grade people) just around the corner. My school is also going to Washington D.C in 2 weeks, and my mom, who is notorious for over packing is already making me start. On top of all of that, I have camp in 6 weeks, so I have to start packing for that.

I have decided, after weeks of considering and asking friends and families advice, I am going to do different parts, since the story spans over 3 generations. So yeah, part 2 starts TODAY!! I am also making Travis' role bigger! Please do not give up faith in me just because I am too busy. I love so many things, and I over booked my life for the next month.

Oh, before I go, I bet some of you are wondering, "Camp!? But what about the story!" Do not fear!! My best friend, Hailey, who introduced me to fanfiction and also reads and peer edits my work will be at camp with me. And I'm printing out all of my chapters, bringing a binder with me, and writing at camp. So hopefully, around July 27th 28th, there will be about 5 to 7 chapters uploaded. So read on and enjoy!!

Love you all!

Becca

Travis P.O.V

My hand hit the snooze button too hard as I silenced the alarm clock that was ringing in my ear. Sitting up slowly, I cursed under my breath, shaking my hand. I raised my head up off of my desk, blinking.

I'm not the cleanliest of people. In fact, my room is a pigsty. I have a packed agenda. Besides going to high school for seven hours, I have been studying up on goblins, elves, and other mythical creatures.

I had never really paid attention to all of those old legends about Hollow Hill until Sasha disappeared six years ago. Now, they're all I think about. Old legends, from the 19th century claimed that goblins lived in our area. Underground. There were also old notes I found in our attic. From some woman named Miranda, writing to a person named Marak. They said things like, "Marak, when will you take me?" or "Marak, mother is being mean to me again. When's the next time that you will come?" Apparently, those letters never got sent.

Another old rumor was that some girl named Kate Winslow got dragged underground by goblins. These were started by some old hag named Mrs. Bigelow. So, this girl, Kate, her father had recently passed away and she and her younger sister moved out here to live with their aunts. Only a couple months later, both sisters went missing, and this Mrs. Bigelow claimed that goblins had taken them. Their guardian, Hugh Roberts was stuck to the ceiling. He wasn't glued there or anything. On the contrary, he could walk around, like a bug. He was hung, legs dangling upward, and again, people state that goblins did this.

What I don't understand, is if goblins exist, why would they want Sasha? She was only eleven when she was taken. All other accounts of humans being taken by goblins, the girls were sixteen to eighteen years of age. She is too young to marry, well, by now she isn't. Still, they could have waited, couldn't they?

So, I sat up, and glanced around my desk. Books lay scattered, open, pages folded down so I can mark important parts. I have three laptops; each one was on, the slight humming that all electronic machines make. Each one had another google search: Goblins, Elves, and mythology. My bed, still made with crisp, starched sheets, had not been slept in for about three days.

I ran downstairs, grabbed a bottle of energy drink, and headed to the bus stop. I had become observant after Sasha had disappeared. I am the loner of the school. My only friend is Rachelle, a girl who had been friends with Jessica, until she refused to get a tattoo on her breast. Most people would call her a nerd or a geek. She is obsessed with _Star Wars_, _Star Trek_, _Lord of the Rings_, and books in general, but she is really pretty. She had naturally curly black hair, hazel eyes, and dimples. In my opinion, the perfect girl. And yes, Jessica is still here, though she doesn't talk to me anymore. Her hair was newly dyed today. It was a platinum blonde color, her seventh shade of blonde this year. Damn, why are girls always obsessed with hair. I don't think I will ever know the answer, even if I live to be one hundred.

"Hey, Travis!" Said Rachelle, bouncing onto the seat next to me. "Ready for finals today! God, I can't believe that we're almost done with junior year! Next year we'll be seniors; and then we'll be in the university! I'm thinking of going overseas for a year! See different places, you know, explore the world! What about you."

I shrugged. "I don't know," I murmured, eyes downcast, "I'll probably just stay here, go to Liverpool Community College, and keep on looking for goblins."

Rachelle smiled broadly and hugged me! "You and your obsessions!" She laughed, "Can't you take a break from that stuff? I know that you felt strongly for Sasha, but do you really need to be going through all this work? When was the last time you've been to the movies? Or out with your family. I only see you at school. I know you miss her, and you want to find her, but she's been missing for six years! Don't you think it's time to give up?"

I shook my head, and muttered, "I'm never going to give up. I believe that goblins exist somewhere in this area, and they have Sasha. She's not dead, I can feel that. But I need to find her, make sure that she is okay."

Rachelle nodded. "I know, but could you set aside sometime to do actual activities? At least come with me to the movies this weekend. Hey, we're here. I need to get going. See you during 5th period!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica stand up and race forward. Rachelle jumped up to leave, and Jess pushed her onto my lap. She smiled a huge, fake, smile. "Aww, that is so cute!" She said sweetly. "The geeks are in love! Ohmigod! Girls, lets leave these to little lovenerds alone!"

Jessica and her cronies sashayed past us. Rachelle stood up, beet red, and raced off. I got up slowly, and trudged off of the bus, preparing myself to spend another day in my mist.

**Authors note: **Okay people! I need your *points finger at person* help. It's about NAMES!!!!!!!!! Everyone's favorite subject! Without a good name, the story doesn't sound right. So, since these names are going to probably be used while I'm at camp, I need you to vote NOW!! I'm not saying what they are for, but trust me, the names with the most votes will win.

For Twins:

Jayden Katherine and Jordyn Emily

Elena Marie and Ella Paige

Anna Nicole and Arielle Michelle

And for a male baby

Eli Reed

Jacob Sky

Aubree Ried

Please vote people!!!!


	16. Chapter 15: Book two Chapter two

**Authors Note: **Hey peoples!!! It's chapter 15!!! OMG!!! It's also 34 days until I go to camp! I'm trying to cram as many chapters as I can into a 4 week period so that I can use the names that you vote on before I go to camp. I'd like to thank 3 people for voting on names; Spoodles, my friend Bucky and my dad. This chapter is for you… and everyone else. Please leave constructive criticism!!!! And please vote on the names!!!! Thanks!

PS: sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to get something out, and I've been busy.

Sasha ran down the cold, dark hallways of the palace. She had been looking for Marak for almost two hours. The underground palace was huge. So large, that it fit a whole city inside the walls. It was fun to explore, but when it came to finding people, it was horrible. She had already asked three guards where Marak was, and every time, he had already went to another place. She was now jogging, trying to get to his study before he left. She sprinted up a flight of stairs, rounded the corner, and face planted into Marak's chest.

"Ow!" she moaned, rubbing her forehead.

Marak laughed heartily. "Where on earth where you running too?" he inquired, checking her head to ensure there were no injuries.

"I was running to you! I've been chasing you for two hours!" Sasha complained. "Why were you running around from one place to the next?"

Marak chuckled and replied, "I am the prince, if you have not forgotten. There are important matters that I have to take care of."

Sasha sighed and rolled her eyes. "More important than your little princess?" she asked in mock innocence.

"Yes," Marak said, patting her on her head, "More important than you."

"Well… what is it?" Sasha asked stubbornly, not going to let a small thing interfere with her being with Marak.

"Sasha, I'd rather not discus this now." he said, inching past her.

Sasha ran forward and blocked his path. "That's fine. I'll just hang out with you then. You know, learn how to appreciate you and the goblins to make our son stronger when I have him."

Marak sighed, and motioned for the two goblins that were with him to leave. Once they were out of sight, Marak bent down and put his hand/wing on Sasha's shoulders. Looking into her eyes he said, "Sasha, what I'm about to say may upset you, but you must promise not to tell a soul." Sasha nodded eagerly, clearly not listening to Marak, wanting to hear this important piece of news now. "Ok, well, I don't know how to tell you this, but… my father is dying."

The look of excitement on Sasha's face dropped. She wasn't very close to Marak's father, but he had taken her into his home. Marak Redtail, named for his fox tail, didn't converse with her much. However, when he did, he always treated her kindly, like his own daughter. He didn't look old at all. No goblins did. They simply aged and died. But the main reason Sasha was so shocked was because Redtail was only 65.

"B…b…but how." she whimpered.

Marak rubbed his temples and whispered, "He has cancer, had it for a while. He has sensed that he was going to die for a week now. His powers are starting to fade."

"What happens after he dies?" Sasha asked, her gaze fixed intently on Marak.

"We will wait for three months, as it is customary, and then, I will make you my wife." he said, a rope of crystal like tears hanging from his eyes.


	17. Chapter 16: Book two Chapter three

**Authors Note:** hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been hectic. Finals, Graduation (I'm now a freshy!!), Shopping for camp, labeling my clothes for camp, packing for camp, and sleeping. I'm also sorry that this is the last update for a MONTH!! I'm going to camp tomorrow. I'm printing out all 16 chapters and the prologue when I am done typing this, and then putting it in a binder that has paper so I can write more. Also, only 3 people voted for names. My Dad, Spoodles, and my friend Bucky (Emilee Undefined). So, since I haven't gotten votes, I have picked the names by myself (with some guidance from these votes). So, the twin girls are Jordyn and Jaydn. The baby boy is Aubree Jacob Reed. Well, I'm sure that you guys want to actually read the chapter and not just this note. Have a good month. I'll update when I get home!! 

Sasha P.O.V

Why does he have to die!? It's not fair! He can't! He won't! I won't let him! He's got to stay here with me. I can't be here alone. In the dark. I need the stars, I need him! He can't let me be alone! Well… I won't be alone, I'll have Raven, but still. Redtail was more of a father to me then my own dad. Dad was always so busy. Doing paperwork during dinner, going off to meetings on the weekends, even working during the holidays and Shabbat. Daddy never had time to listen to me, to talk to me, to play with me. I don't think we ever had a good heartfelt conversation once, before I left.

Redtail's different though. He listens to me. When ever I was homesick or missed Travis or just needed to vent, he would be there. He held my hand when I broke my leg two years ago and even though he was against it, he let me get a traditional cast instead of him healing it right there. He snuggles with me when I have nightmares and he sits with me when I need to talk. He taught me how to speak and read goblins, how to speak and read the elf language, and how to do elf math. He is king, but he is more than that to me. He's a father.

He can't go! He promised me so many things. That he'd be there when I got married. He said he would be there when I had to go through having a goblin baby, and comfort me when I see him. We have lunch dates set up. We have so many activities planned. How long will his strength last? How many more things can I do with him before he dies? What can I take off my to do list? What will I never be able to say I did with him? He can't die! He just can't!

Raven P.O.V

I walked Sasha to her rooms, then, as soon as her door closed, I ran to mine. I slammed my door shut and kicked over a lamp. It would be easier if he just passed on. Not have to tell me that he was growing weaker and would soon die. He would let things happen naturally if he had the chance. He didn't rely on the salve that most goblins use when they get injured. He has his fair share of scabs and scars. He never relied on magic. He relied on his brain, his heart, and his own stamina.

So why, now of all times, decide to reverse that streak. He's now using magic for everything. Trying to keep himself alive. I don't know why he's doing it. Maybe it's for the kingdom, maybe for Sasha, maybe for me. But it would just be easier to die without telling anyone he is. After all, he never relied on magic before.

**Authors Note:** Okay, one more quick little note. I was going through some of my old journals and found a 3 page rant that I wrote 3 years ago when my aunt died. This is loosely based off of those three pages.


	18. Chapter 17: Book two Chapter four

**Authors Note: Hey people! I'm home from camp. This is the first out of five chapters I wrote while I was there. And I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated all summer. Things have come up, life has happened, and I have been on vacation almost every second of my time 'home'. **

Travis P.O.V

I climbed onto the bus, taking the first empty two-seater I found. I pulled my legs tightly to my chest and pulled the black hood of my sweatshirt low over my eyes. I just wanted to be alone. I just wanted to die.

As more people filed onto the bus, they stared at me. Some had looks of pity, sympathy. Most were confused. After all, I had been gone for nearly two weeks.

Rachelle wasn't on the bus today. She was probably sick. I had talked to her Saturday morning and her voice had sounded really horse. I prepared myself for an uneventful bus ride. I only had one more year to suffer through school. Then I could go to college, take basic classes, and focus most of my time on finding Sasha. I felt someone sit down next to me and I glanced up. It was Jessica.

"Hey Travis." she said in her perky 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you' voice.

I stared at her, dumbfounded that she'd be talking to me, but mumbled back, "Hey."

Jess flashed me one of her perfect smiles and asked, "Travis, where have you been the past couple of days? I've been so worried about you."

I grunted and replied, "You were worried about me? That's a laugh! You're a superficial conceited brat. And if you really want to know what happened, my aunt died. I had to go to America for the funeral."

Jess smile fell a little and she said, "Oh, that's too bad." and with that, she switched seats.

**XXXX**

Later on that morning, I saw Jess in the library, which was an odd occurrence. To make things even weirder, she was studying, not flirting. To top off everything, she was studying up about elves. Jess caught my eyes and came over to where I was sitting.

"What do you want?" I murmured, my eyes still pouring over my book

Jess shrugged, replying, "Did you know this mythical stuff is pretty interesting? Take elves for example. They are supposed to be the most beautiful things in the world. Now I kind of get your obsession with goblins. Myths are cool. Reading's pretty cool too. I mean, it takes you away from your life."

I glanced up from my book. Jessica actually admitted reading was fun. "Yeah." I said, "It's pretty cool."

Jess smiled at me and said, "You know, some of these maps indicate that elves live in this area. And I know that goblins are supposed to live around here too. How about this. Summer break starts tomorrow. We'll have one week to look for goblins or elves. We will meet back here at school next Tuesday at 6:00 pm with PROOF of these creatures. Deal?"

I froze for a moment, thinking.

"Deal."


	19. Chapter 18: Book two Chapter five

**Authors Note: This chapter is in the memory of my Aunt Kathy, who died August 16****th**** this year.**

Sasha P.O.V

Death

So cold

Like ice

Stealing those we love

Unforgiving

Always taking

I need my friends,

My family,

My home

I need the sun,

The moon

The stars

Why did I agree to do this?

Be locked away in the dark

I want to go home


	20. Chapter 19: Book two Chapter six

Rayvens P.O.V

I have failed. Angeline has died with my unborn child inside her. In truth, I failed 6 years ago. I had thought that I would finish off the Goblins. Steal Ravens bride to be my wife. But plans always go astray. I searched for Sasha the next evening, but she was gone. Her parents were sitting at a table, crying. The bright, moving picture box flashed pictures of her, speaking about what she looked like, where she lived. Sasha had left the outside world to live with Raven, and I had failed.

Suddenly, there was a ruckus outside my tent. People were talking excitedly. The flap was pulled back and I saw that the sun had just set.

"My Nir" Oak said hurriedly, "Come quickly."

I sat up swiftly. "What is it?" I questioned.

"Rayven. It's a human girl." Oak whispered, his eyes gleaming.

I rolled off of my mat and pulled on my shoes. Oak lead me to a clearing in the forest. Four young boys, around the age of seventeen, were holding her in place.

She was not quite so tall. About 5 foot 4 at the most. She had long blonde hair and ice blue eyes, blazing with hatred. She was kicking, trying to loosen the grip of the boys.

"Get off me you monsters." she growled.


	21. Chapter 20: Book two Chapter seven

Rayvens P.O.V

"Monsters!" I laughed, "My dear girl, we are not monsters. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Jessica Mills." she replied, flipping her hair. "What's yours?"

"That does not matter as of now. How old are you?"

"Eighteen." she said, rolling her eyes. "And how old are you?"

"Once again, that is beside the point. What is your family background?"

"None of your business." she retorted, "What is up with this interrogation? And why the hell do these people need to hold me? I'm not going to run away… yet."

I looked her over. She seemed innocent enough. I motioned to the boys to release her, but stay close. "I'm sorry." I murmured, "Now, what are you?"

Jessica laughed. "I'm a human! As if I could be anything else! I don't look like a goblin? Do I?" My face hardened when she said goblin, and she stopped laughing. In all seriousness she asked, "What are you?"

I smirked and admitted, "I am an elf."

The girl looked at me, her hair cascading over her eyes. "You really are an elf! Come with me! I need to prove to Travis that you exist! Come with me!" she became hysterical, tugging at my tunic, trying to drag me with her.

I held her hands in mine, calming her down. "Before we go," I murmured softly, "help me do a spell. Could you please collect 28 lilies?

Jessica shrugged, and started collecting them. She started asking questions while she worked.

"How old are you?"

"I am about 25 years old."

"Where's your mother?"

"Dead."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"What's your name?"

I hesitated, not sure if I should reveal my real name to her. But then convinced myself to, after all, I was about to make her my wife. "My name is Aganir Rayven, King Rayven of the elves."

Jessica nodded, her eyes started drooping. Stars above, it was late according to human time. I counted the lilies in her hands. She had 28. I stitched them into four bracelets and quickly slid them onto her. One on each ankle and one on each wrist. I conducted the spell quickly, the stars now connecting her to me. I carried Jessica, who had fallen asleep, to my tent, and lay her down. It was the last night she would sleep. Jessica Mills was now condemned to live in the dark.


	22. Chapter 21: Book two Chapter eight

Travis P.O.V

I paced the bottom of the cliff, near the shore of the lake, waiting for something to happen. It was a cool, crisp night. The moon was high, giving me all the illumination I needed. I didn't bring a flashlight, I didn't want one. I wanted to be alone… in the dark… in case I saw a goblin.

I paced for a while, going from the waters edge to the cliffs base and back again. I felt a yawn escape my mouth and went over to a tree to rest. And then I was just sitting there…waiting…

**XXXX**

_CRACK!_ I sat up quickly. The sun was barely up. How long had I been asleep? I looked around. Standing near the base of the cliff were three figures. They were shrouded in black, hoods up, but they were definitely male. I watched them converse quietly. Then they stepped forward and vanished, into the cliff. I walked forward cautiously. It was obviously some kind of an illusion, or I was going mad. I tried to collect my thoughts. What if this was the entrance to the goblin kingdom? But if it isn't where will it lead? And what if I can't get through the rock. There are so many what ifs, but only one way to find out if they were true. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst.

"Good bye Sasha" I thought, "If I die, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'll see you in Heaven. I closed my eyes and started walking. 1…2…3…4…5…

I waited; sure I should have encountered rock by now. I opened my eyes. All around me were mirrors. I felt a wave of nausea roll over me. If this was heaven, I hated it. Then there were hundreds of men dressed in black around me. I fainted.

**XXXX**

A stinging slap across my face awoke me. I was tied to a chair in a dark room. No, not a room, a cave. Standing in front of me were the most hideous creatures I had ever seen. One had green cat's eyes, whiskers and cat ears. His whole body was covered in short orange fur, like a tabby cat. The other had llama ears and instead of feet, he had hooves. I had found the goblins.

The goblin in the center, standing directly in front of me had glowing red eyes, pale gray skin, and fangs. He reminded me of a vampire. The vampire goblin spoke to me in a language that I don't know. Of course, I couldn't ask him to repeat this in English, because I was gagged. The Cat Goblin stepped forward and untied my gag, then waited, staring at me. I realized they were waiting for me to talk.

"I come in peace." I croaked my throat dry from lack of water.

The goblins stared at me, confused. Maybe they only spoke their language. I tried once again to communicate with them. "Ummm… Hi… Do you speak English?"

The vampire goblin stepped forward and inquired, "You aren't an elf?"

I cocked one of my eyebrows and said sarcastically, "Last time I checked I was human."

"How did you find this place then? There are spells protecting it from humans."

"Well…I've been looking for you… the goblins, for a while now." I started, pausing to let them think. "I was kind of waiting for goblins to, you know, lead me here. Which happened before you guys found me. It was three people… or, um, goblins. Just before sunrise.

"YOU IMBICILS" bellowed the vampire goblin. "You lead him here!" He then muttered a few words of his own language, and then turned to me with a smile on his face. "So," he said, "Why exactly did you want to fine the goblins? Not for our pretty brides."

"I believe you took one of my friends a couple years back. I'd like to see her."

The Vampire Goblin smirked and mocked, "Oh, he wants to see his friend. Isn't that so cute." He then pivoted to face the other two and commanded, "Dispose of him."

"Wait!" I cried, "Tell me if she's here! Her name is Sasha Feldman!"

The Vampire Goblin froze and turned to stare at me.

"By any chance, are you Travis Hutchins?"

I nodded.


	23. Chapter 22: Book two Chapter nine

**Authors Note: Hey people. L'Shana Tova to any Jews who read this. And for any of you who don't know what that means, it's the Jewish New Year. I **_**SHOULD **_**be at temple and at my cousins' house today, but I'm sick with a slight cold. Oh well, the world isn't perfect. However, it gives me a silent day at home to write and read and do homework (yuck). Enjoy chapter 22 everyone!**

Travis P.O.V

I was jogging, trying to keep up with the vampire goblin's long strides. We were walking down a long corridor, which, to my surprise, was unlike a cave in everyway. Dim crystal lights hung above us, seeming to float. The floor was made of dark jade tiles and the walls were ebony in color.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, gasping for breath as we raced up a flight of stairs.

"My name is Davir," said the goblin, "I'm the goblin kings head advisor. About a month ago, his father, the old king, died. Sasha hasn't been the same since. She's been sulking, crying. She hasn't spoken a word to anyone. She's been writing your name over and over, as well as other names. She's supposed to marry the goblin king in two months, but he cannot marry her in this state. Perhaps, seeing you will comfort her."

"Where are we going then? Am I to see Sasha now?"

Davir shook his head. "No, first we must talk to Marak. If he says you cannot see her, I will return you to the human world. If he says you may, well… we will figure that out when the time comes."

After climbing several more flights of stairs, we came to a set of beautiful double doors made completely of gold. Davir opened one of the doors and stepped in, holding it open for me. I took a step forward and looked about me. The room was marvelous. It was large enough to fit thousands of people… or, well, goblins. Sitting on a throne, on the far end of the room, was the most shocking thing I had ever seen. A man, with dark brown skin; he would have been normal, but his mouth and nose formed a beak and his and he had a wing instead of a left hand. His eyes, which were to different colors, bore a hole into me.

"Davir" he barked from across the room, "Why did you bring this human here?"

Davir briskly walked forward to the goblin kings side and whispered to him, while I stood awkwardly on the other side of the room. After a few moments, the goblin king motioned with his wing for me to move forward. I stepped towards him, cautiously.

He caught my eyes and questioned, "Are you really Travis Hutchins?"

"Yes sir." I replied quietly.

The goblin king rose and commanded, "Follow me."

Once again, I went through the maze of hallways in the goblin palace. We finally reached a door. The goblin king held up his wing and I heard a popping noise. I looked at him, puzzled. He caught my gaze again and explained, "We need to keep the door locked with magic to keep Sasha from harming herself. You may go in now."

I pulled open the door. Sitting, in the middle of the floor, was Sasha. I hadn't seen her in six years, but I still recognized her. Her hair looked darker underground, and she had matured, but it was still Sasha. I advanced toward her, touching her shoulder lightly once I had reached her. Sasha turned around, her blue eyes gazing at me. Then, she leapt up and embraced me in the longest hug I had ever received.


	24. Chapter 23: Book two Chapter ten

**AUTHORS NOTE: hello everyone. It's been a while since I updated this. Sorry. High School is hell… ok… not really. But it has kept me busy, along with volunteer work and trying (notice how it says trying) to have a life. I like school so far, but if anyone has been forced to read any Dickens in their life time, you'll understand when I say, I want to bring Dickens back to life just to kill him again! I have had to read Great Expectations and A Tale Of Two Cities over the summer and this month. But, enough about other books that are too confusing to get into. Here's chapter 23!!!**

Travis P.O.V.

Sasha ran her hand over my face. Feeling every line, every detail. Her eyes glazed over, in a mixture of disbelief and of joy. Her soft hands felt my muscles, held my hands. She caressed my face, staring, trying to grasp all of her thoughts. I wanted to speak, to hold her close to me, to confess my love for her and tell her about the past six years without her.

"Travis," she whispered her voice barely audible, "Is it really you?"

I nodded, my eyes brimming with tears. "Yes Sasha, it's me. I'm here." I held her close, holding her head against my chest. She sobbed, getting tears on my shirt front, but I didn't care. "How…. w-when…. w-w-why did he let you in?" she cried.

"He didn't. I found my own way in. They would have killed me if I didn't mention you."

"Why did you want to come here Travis?" she asked me softly, looking up at me with her crystal blue eyes. "Why do you want to be locked away in the dark?"

I held her close to me and whispered, "I didn't come here to be locked away in the dark; I came her to see you. You haven't been well Sasha. Rayven… the Goblin King… Marak, told me about his father, and how you reacted. You need to start eating again. You need to have life in you again. Be Marak's wife, Sasha. You'll have a good life. Trust me."

Sasha buried her head into my chest. "But I don't want you to go. I don't want to live my life not seeing you."

Marak stepped up and touched her shoulder. "You won't have to live life without him," he said calmly. "Come with me. Both of you."

**XXXX**

Rayvens P.O.V

"The reason that I have allowed Travis into the kingdom is to discus an important plan. Travis, you have a girlfriend I suppose?" I asked, calculating what to say.

"Yes," Travis replied, "Rachelle Waydrell. Why?"

"What does she look like?" I pried

"Kind of short, she has curly black hair, and hazel, almost green eyes. What does any of this have to do with your plan?"

I sigh. "I have spoken to the Elf King recently. He has told me two things. The first one is that he has remarried. And the second is that he has recently discovered that there is a partial elf living near Hollow Hill. From how you described Rachelle, I think it may be her."

"Okay…" Travis says, giving me a wary look, "That still doesn't explain how I work into your plan."

"Propose marriage to Rachelle, while you are in the university. Marry her, and bare me a daughter. You will raise her; I will not interfere like Marak Sixfinger did with Miranda Richardson. She will know nothing of goblins. I will watch from afar, and once she is seventeen, I will take her into my kingdom to marry Sasha's and my son. In return, you may come to my kingdom when ever you wish. The doors will not argue with you. You may see Sasha anytime; all you will need to do is ask. You will be a human member of the king's guard."

"How do you know that I will be in the same university as Rachelle?" he asks me.

"I will arrange it."

"How do I know you will keep your promise to let me visit Sasha?"

"Goblins never lie."

"How do I know goblins never lie?"

"You have my word, on the first fathers' souls."

"Then I agree." Travis says, smiling. He holds out a hand for me to shake. Grimacing, I hold out my wing, we shake on the deal, sealing his daughters fate, as well as Rachelles.


	25. Chapter 24: Book two Chapter eleven

**Authors Note: OHMYGOD! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED A NEW CHAPTER IN FOREVER… ok, maybe it wasn't forever, but still. I got so caught up in my first semester of High School and got stressed because I was so unaccustomed to having that much homework thrown at me. And I had one of those "I'm so addicted to Facebook and FarmVille" moments. But I'm over it. I hope you all forgive me and here's chapter 24. =)**

CHAPTER 24

Travis P.O.V

I paced. For what seemed like forever. Trying to decide about whether or not I should call Rachelle and break the news to her, or tell her in person. It felt like days had slowly passed since I had left the goblin caves…castle…kingdom. In truth, it was only 4 hours. I had been escorted by the two goblin goons. The llama goblin and the tabby goblin; the two that had been with Davir. Almanzo and Sophocles. Two names that no one from this century would have chosen, but the goblins, the ones I had seen, didn't look like they were from this century. Marak had given these two guards specific orders not to let me see any one or to be seen. So, I had only seen Davir, Almanzo, Sophocles, and Marak. All of them dressed in similar fashion that looked like it hadn't changed since the late 1800s. They all wore frock coats and weird upturned collars with neckties, and they wore long trousers. Sasha had also been dressed like she hadn't lived in an era where girls wore jeans. She had been wearing a gown made of a gold shimmering fabric. The sleeves fell off her shoulders slightly and the skirt made her look like a bell. She seemed more poised and perfect than I had ever seen her before.

Thinking of her, I started comparing her to Rachelle. I loved them both, but Sasha is to be married to Marak. But could Rachelle replace her? How could I trade Sasha's smile, her satiny brown-gold hair, and her blue-green eyes, as emotional as the sea? How could I give those up for Rachelle? True, her onyx curls and green eyes were pretty, but nothing as close to magnificent as Sasha's. How could I marry her? I knew how. For Sasha. I had promised Marak and Sasha that I would marry Rachelle, and so I would. For Sasha's sake, and for that baby goblin that she would have sometime in the future.

I reach for the phone, and slowly dial Rachelle's number. I held my breath as it rang. Hoping to get the answering machine, hoping I wouldn't have to speak.

After the first ring Rachelle picked up, "Hello," she said her voice perky and bright.

"Umm… Hey Rachelle, I have something to… I mean… I need to… I mean… will you… will you meet me at the park in an hour." I stammered, trying to figure out what to say.

I heard the uncertain pause in her voice. "Sure Travis. See you in a hour." and with that she hung up. I breathed a sigh of relief.

XXXX

I sat on one of the many iron benches by the small fountain. The park wasn't large; on the contrary, it could barely be called a park. A small green patch of land with a sparse amount of swings, a slide, benches and a fountain. My leg was bouncing up and down, jittery from anticipation. Rachelle came into view across the street, and she waved at me, smiling. She ran across and came to join me on the bench.

"Ok, I'm here, what on earth did you have to tell me?" she asked, her voice full of anticipation.

"Well, first of all, I guess I better tell you I've decided to go to college after all. I've already applied to a couple of schools."

"But Travis, I thought you wanted to stay here. Keep up your search for your goblins." she said. One of the things I loved about Rachelle was she too believed in goblins.

"Well I was going to, but I found them. Tha-"

She squealed, cutting me off. "OHMIGOODNESS! Travis, you found them, really? I want to see them. Can you take me to them? Please?" she begged, sounding so much like a child at Christmas time, asking its parent for a toy.

"This brings me to my next point…" I reached into my pocket and sank to one knee. "Rachelle," I said, pulling out the ring, "Will you marry me?"


	26. Chapter 25: Book two Chapter twelve

**Authors Note: Not much to say… enjoy.**

Chapter 25

Travis P.O.V

Rachelle gawked at me, her eyes filling with tears. "B-b-but Travis, we're too young. Way too young. We have a lot of time before we marry. We'll meet other people… we're too young."

I held her hand. Still with my knee on the ground, which grows to be painfully uncomfortable after a while. "Rachelle, I didn't mean that we should get married today or tomorrow. By doing this I meant if you would marry me someday. Just promise me you will."

"Travis," she sobbed, "I thought you wanted Sasha."

"I want you." I forced out, trying not to sound fake.

"But, you told me you found the goblins. Two minutes ago. I heard it with my own ears. If you found them, surely you must have found Sasha. Why won't you marry her?" she inquired, staring at me. Her eyes full of wonder.

"She's going to be married to the Goblin King." I mumbled, kicking the dirt around my feet.

Rachelle's sadness ebbed away before my eyes into anger. "So I'm just a second place prize." she said, glaring at me with cold eyes.

"Rachelle, your not, really." I said, totally honest this time. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. Inside and out. You're funny, smart, kind. Please say you'll marry me. If you don't, Mar… the Goblin King may have my head."

Rachelle's face froze. I could imagine her mind reeling, trying to fish out a question to ask me. I waited, utter silence other than the birds chirping merrily. After a moment she asked "What do you mean by, 'he'll have your head'? Tell me."

I tried to figure out how to explain what happened. "Well….Ummm…it's complicated… he thinks your… well… I don't know how to explain this… he thinks you're an elf."

Rachelle was shocked. "Me, an elf. How… I'm totally human."

"Your petite figure, black hair, green eyes. You're kind of sensitive to the sunlight. He thinks you're a half elf. Your mother died in child birth. Elf women do that when they don't have the birthing magic."

I was surprised by how much I had learned in one night. Rachelle on the other hand didn't seem to quite believe me. "Take me there." she demanded, "If it's true, I'll marry you when we're 27. Come on, let's get going."

XXXX

Five exhausting hours later, Rachelle and I emerged from the Goblin Kingdom. Rachelle giddy with excitement. Her engagement ring on her finger. Me, tired from the nearly twenty four hours I had been awake. I walked as if I was one of the living dead. Shuffling, wishing to sleep. I walked Rachelle to her house kissing her goodbye. Her father out drinking. She was going to be alone in the house, but well protected. Sophocles had agreed to guard her house. I rushed home, thinking of my warm bed. As soon as I got through the door, my mother tried to lecture me about 'being out at all hours and scaring her senseless.' Something about almost calling the police.

I didn't hear more than that. I brushed past her and up the stairs. Promptly collapsing on my bed, for some well needed sleep.

**Authors Note: Hope you all liked it. Trying to finish up this "Book" Only Two more chapters left till Book Three. **


	27. Chapter 26: Book two Chapter thirteen

**Authors Note: Hi everyone. I have a delayed opening due to snow today =). GLEE'S ENDING TONIGHT! I'm going to die!!!!!!! Well, of course, everyone dies, and I won't die until I'm older, so I just have to be Gleeless until April. But then again, I'm getting braces next Wednesday and am horrified. So, read on! **

Chapter 26

Jessica's P.O.V

I hate it here. I hate it. It's cold and wet and dark. You would think that living with elves would mean living in a civilized manner. But, no, that's not the way elves work. They play, and sing, and dance. Why don't they work? If they did, I'm sure that we'd have better food. All we ever eat is deer meat and bread and gross vegetables. Can't anyone get decent steak here? They only come out at night, and so do I. They have locked me away from the sunlight and from my parents. I cannot leave here. He won't let me. He insists that I dance and play with his silly elves. But, while I'm with him, he looks so handsome. The way his black hair, usually pulled back with a strip of ribbon or something, falls when he shakes it out every night. The way his sable eyes shone in the light of the moon.

Wait… stop… I can't get attached to him. I have to hate him. Its not that I don't like him; he's kind and sympathetic. I can't stay here though. I need to convince him to let me go. I need to show him I won't get attached to him. I won't love him. I'll make him hate me so much that he will let me go home; With this night being nothing but one in a series of memories.

Rayven's P.O.V

I see her there, sitting alone on the hill, watching all my elves dance. She looks troubled, deep in thought. Jessica. When I first lay my eyes on her, I knew she'd be trouble. Calling my people the monsters. Doesn't she know that goblins are monsters? After all, they did capture one of her playmates 6 years ago. Sasha. How I envy Marak. He gets the first place prize, and I came in second. At least I have a wife. At least I'll have an heir. My race won't die off during my reign.

I saunter over to Jessica and sit down beside her.

"Get away from me." she hisses. Her eyes cold in anger. I see tears lingering on her cheeks and in her eyes.

"I will not leave you alone. You are upset. Tell me, what it wrong."

"Your whole group of elves is wrong!" she cries out. "You aren't normal. They aren't normal. I want to go home!"

I hesitate, unsure of what to say. "Being normal isn't everything. You are the elf kings wife. You should bear your title proudly. Come dance."

She tries to resist. The stars around her wrists flare with light, but she comes.

"Why is your spell doing this to me!" she moans, as the stars make her do my bidding. "I don't want to dance!"

"Dancing is not harmful, so the spell makes you do it. They prevent you from doing dangerous things, such as killing yourself. But they will make you do simple things, like eat or dance. They cannot make you happy, but they can make you obey."

She glares at me. "Fine, I'll obey you, but as you said I won't be happy."

I take her by her hand, the stars flaring up, like diamonds, sparkling in the light. Swiftly, I lead her to the small clearing, where my elves are dancing so joyfully. And with that, we dance the night away.


	28. Chapter 27: Book two Chapter fourteen

**Authors Note: HELLO READERS OF THE FANFICTION WORLD! I just got oral surgery today. Also, this story has been going on for about a year. It's becoming a mega fanfiction, but I like it that way. So, read on.**

Chapter 27

Sasha's P.O.V

_Today's the day; the day where everything for the rest of my life is set in stone. After today, I'll only have one child, a boy, and he will be a goblin. After today, I'll have the most magical charm protecting me from anything that could happen, including unnatural death. After today, I'll be the Goblin King's Wife, and all of the kingdom will adore me. After today, I won't have anything to worry about, and what's weird, is that I don't even care. I'm not scared. I'm grateful. Nothing can bring me down._

_ Ok… that's not technically correct. In an hour I'm going to be given a potion by my fiancé that will render me unable of speech. I'll be changed into a goblin bride. Then, I'll go through a series of painful, but necessary tasks and will become the Goblin King's Wife. It sounds bad, but to spend my whole life with Marak, all of that will be worth it. _

XXXX

Marak led me to a small, cold, stone holding chamber in one of the lower levels of the palace. I had never actually been in this part of the palace. It was too dark, glacial, and eerie. Like the darkest caverns of the sea, where the strangest, oddest fish live, the most horrifying, disgusting goblins live in the basements of the palace. I clung tight to him, like a snake grasping its prey. I was so tightly attached to his arm that he muttered under his breath "Sasha, don't cause trouble." I loosened my grip, ever so slightly, and we made our way down the corridor.

After we were in the room, Marak locked the door with magic. He then meandered over to a stone chair, on the side of a stone table. He sat, and motioned to me to sit on a stone stool across from him. I sat, my eyes darting about the room. A stone bed, stone door, stone chair, stone table. Cold, unloving stone. Was this the life I had committed myself to? A life encased in stone?

"It's unusual," Marak mused, "To have a Goblin King's Wife who is not in hysterics. But then again Sasha, you are an unusual person. Asking me, six years ago, if I would take you away with me. And here you are. About to be the most protected human in the world. You'll have a good life with me Sasha; I have already shown you that." I nodded.

_Just get this over with Marak. Don't give me a whole speech about how you're going to treat me nicely. I know that, you will, but currently I want to get the whole 'getting my hands cut open' thing done with._

Marak glanced at me. At once I realized that he had read my mind. "Fine, drink this. You just need a small sip for it to work, and I had heard from my mother, may she rest in peace, that it was disgusting, so one sip might be for the best."

I took the gold goblet from his wing, and took the smallest sip I could manage. Instantaneously I lost my voice.

"Go through that door." Marak said, kissing my forehead. "I'll see you on the other side. And then we will be married."

I walked through the door, to be made into a proper goblin bride.

XXXX

I looked at myself in the mirror, disgusted. I knew that my shoulders had to be bare and that I had to be covered in the Goblin Kings Wife's test, but they could have had a dress that suited my coloring a little more. The dress they had put me in was flimsy. In the sunlight it probably would have been bright yellow, but here, under the ground in the darkness, it looked like piss. A woman with large green cat's eyes and whiskers tapped me slightly, and motioned to the door. I took a deep breath, and headed to the throngs of cheering goblins.

Raven P.O.V

Sasha looked magnificent as she made her way towards me. Chin held high, back straight, like a true King's Wife she would not be dragged around. Stars above, our child would be a strong ruler. Much stronger than I will ever be. And with such a powerful wife, once Travis and Rachelle are married, my grandson, whom I will never see, will most definitely be stronger than all the past Goblin Kings.

The guards attached Sasha to the first set of stands. She had already uncurled her palms, expecting what I was going to do. I traced them, and my magic held them in position. I picked up the two knifes, concentrating only on doing the least amount of harm to Sasha. I raised them and ripped two bloody gashes into Sasha's hands. She didn't even bat an eye, yet alone scream. I splattered enough blood into a bowl, cleansed her hands, and then set to work with my own scar. My deep brown blood lay upon hers. I poured some powder into the bowl, and a thick red vapor bubbled up. I was content enough, I knew Sasha was human. But as I turned, the crowd started howling. A billowing cloud of silver mist was towering before me. I stared at Sasha, please that I had found myself a part elf bride.

The guards moved Sasha to the next table and set her down before me. She was still beaming from discovering that she was part elf. I clipped some of her long, perfect nails, and sheared off a piece of her hair. Together they went on a tray with some of my nails and a lock of my own, ebony hair. I burned them, and they made a silver ash. I rubbed the silver ash onto the Kings Wife Charm. Sasha closed her eyes; the crowd held its breath, waiting. I looped the charm around Sasha's shoulders. It rested in a position of 2 spirals around her left arm, flowing gracefully up her neck, coiling once around it. The charms head was resting underneath her chin. Sasha beamed at me, tears, of what my powers told me were happiness were running down her cheek. I had a bride

**This is the end of Book Two**


	29. Chapter 28: Book three Chapter one

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have been busy studying for midterms. This is the beginning of book 3. Please review.**

Chapter 28

Travis' P.O.V

Rachelle was asleep, and God knows how much she needed it. She had been in labor for 36 hours before giving birth to our twin girls. Jayden Brooke and Jordyn Skyla, two perfect girls that any father could ask for. Marak, Rachelle, and I have been in correspondence the past ten years. Planning for the day that one of our girls would go to live with the goblins, and become the next goblin king's wife. Marak and Sasha got to pick a name; Rachelle and I were the ones to pick which daughter that name would belong to, therefore deciding which daughter would someday be trapped under ground. We, as in Rachelle and I, decided that whichever child came first was the one who would be given to Marak when she was sixteen. Jayden, with beautiful, clear blue eyes and thin black hair, she was delivered first, and so she was to be handed over to the goblins. Her destiny was determined for her since before she was born. Our younger daughter, Jordyn, has light brown hair and her mothers hazel eyes. Her future is not yet written upon. She is a blank page. Free to grow and develop as she feels fit.

Rayven's P.O.V

Sasha lay in bed crying, as I knew she would when she had our son. As much as she has grown to love me in the past ten years, her son is still a goblin. She will love him. I know this. In a few days, she will except that this is her child. He is a handsome child, even for a goblin. Some would say he's elf pretty. He has light brown skin and almost human features. His eyes are like many other Goblin King's eyes have been. Two separate colors. He has my own silver eye, and his mother's eye, that changes from blue to green like the ocean. His lips, onyx, unlike the rosy color that elves and humans have. And then there is his forearm, or his lack of it. On his left arm, from the elbow down, my son has a wolf paw. Marak Wolfpaw. I dare say he shall be a greater king than I. I cannot wait to watch him grow. Watch his magic develop. He will lead our people onto great things, somehow I can tell.

Raven's P.O.V

Jessica has never accepted me as a husband. She believes that I have tricked her, kidnapped her. She has been living under my custody for ten years, and although she does not believe me, she is my wife. She sleeps in my tent, shares my cloak, I feed her. These are all parts of marriage. Since she is human, she does not know this, but I have tried to teach her. The easiest thing is to keep her content and comfortable. She isn't comfortable currently though. She has just gone through child birth, and the next elf king has been born. Aubree Logan, my son, born at last. I gave him a human name, so that my wife would be comfortable calling him by his name. What she does not know is that his name means "Elfin King and Hollow". I chose these because he is the Elf King, and hopefully, one day, he will overcome the hollow lake where the goblins live. I know my son will do great things. Hopefully one of these things will be defeating the goblins.

**Authors Note: This chapter introduces us to the next generation. The next chapter will take place when they're fifteen. Please leave constructive criticism. Thanks! **


	30. Chapter 29: Book three Chapter two

**AUTHORS NOTE: hello to the readers I have… if I have any… ANYWAYS! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Hope you like this chapter. It is from the next generation's point of view, I'll still have whose point of view it is up top. We'll see the parents through different eyes. The main reason I'm doing this is so that this hopefully won't go on forever.**

Jayden's P.O.V

I remember the first night I met _him_. Mom was pacing in the front hall, glancing out the window every few minutes. Daddy was calmer, sitting in his recliner, watching late night television, the really bad stuff that they show late at night for a reason. Daddy was always calmer than Mom, more laid back, letting Jordyn and I do whatever we wanted, to an extent. He'd let me ride my bike without training wheels when I was four. Mom was more worrisome, wanting to keep me protected, locked away from the world. On this night, however, I felt free.

The midnight sky sparkled with millions of stars, like diamonds; winking at me from far away. Fiery balls burning so brightly, so brilliantly, and yet, we only see it's light right before it dies away. Their light lingers for a while, embracing the earth in a warm glow, a memory of what came before.

Jordyn was asleep in our room, we were only three. I had pleaded with Mom to let me go to bed, let me feel sleep gently touch my eyes, to feel the warmth of my blanket, to rest. Mom, who would have usually whisked me upstairs in the blink of an eye, kept me downstairs. I grew restless, like all children do, complaining, playing by myself. Daddy pulled me onto his lap and read to me. After what seemed like forever to my innocent mind, Mom sucked in her breath quickly.

"Travis," she whispered, "He's here."

Daddy set me down on his chair and went over to the door. He pulled it open, letting a chilling wind loose into the room. I shivered, and peered into the hallway, cautiously. My innocent mind warned me, even then, that something was not right. Standing besides Mom and Daddy were two cloaked figures. One was tall, an adult. His low voice rumbled softly, but seemed kind enough. The other was small, a little older than me perhaps. His hood was pushed back, and I could see his eyes staring at me; one silver, and one blue. They bore a hole into my head and I quickly ducked behind the armrest.

The taller figure moved into the room, he came straight for me. I opened my mouth to scream, held up my arms to protect me, anything to keep this stranger from touching me. My mother's voice was able to break through into my head. "Jayden, be nice. Say hello to Marak."

The man lifted me up and laughed, "Hello Jayden. Do not be shy." I stared at my mother and father, longingly, wanting to know why this strange man was visiting at such a late hour; how he knew my name. He put me down and I scrambled over to Daddy. He laughed, and I flinched, his laugh was strong and commanding.

"Jayden, Jayden, Jayden," He chided, "You needn't fear me. You do not know me yet, but I know you. I have watched you and always will."

"Like an angel or like stars?" I asked in awe. I had never seen him, how could he watch me.

"You could call me that." he replied. He reached out one hand and I gingerly stepped forward and took it. He nudged the boy, who stepped forward and bowed politely. "Jayden, this is my son, Wolfpaw he-" I burst out into laughter at the name, but a stern glance from my mother hushed me. "He is seven years old. I hope you two will learn to become friends when we visit."

"How do you do?" he asked softly, still gazing at me, a fondness in his eyes which I would come to know over the years.

His father continued, "I am Marak Rayven, the Goblin king. Wolfpaw and I cannot stay tonight, but we will come other times. Jayden, you may tell your sister, Jordyn about us, but no one else. Do you understand?" I nodded eagerly. "I am placing my trust in you not to tell people about this. If you do I will have to work magic on you so you cannot utter a single word about us, and that would be most unpleasant on your behalf because I can see you are already an intelligent girl."

He turned for the door, bringing his son with him. I watched as their black shrouded figures dissolved into the darkness. This is my first memory, and as the years went on, it is what sustained me.

Jordyn P.O.V

I remember Jayden running into our room, excited. She relayed to me how goblins had come to our house; spoken with her, told her she was important. Jayden, being oldest, was always special. I, on the other hand, was a tag-a-long kid. Following, obeying, never having a mind of my own. This was just another thing that made Jayden special, and I will never be special like her. I remember lying in bed crying, while Jayden slept with a smile on her face, giddy with delight. This is my first memory, and as I have grown older, it is what has pushed me forward to be my own person. To thrive.


	31. Chapter 30: Book three Chapter three

**AUTHORS NOTE: OMG, two chapters in two days! It's a miracle!**

Marak Rayven's P.O.V

Wolfpaw has always had excellent manners. He's polite to those older than him as well as those younger than him. Even when he was younger, he was well behaved. Unlike other children, who whine and fight when they don't get what they want, he understood that one must wait for what they want. He'd sit patiently when Sasha and I were both busy with kingdom affairs, reading or playing quietly. I don't recall any times he stepped out of line. I don't believe he has stepped out of line at all. He listens to his elders, and unlike what I did when I reached puberty, he doesn't strike out to his tutor. When I was his age I fought with those I did not like, I put aside my work to be with friends. I was a typical teenager. Wolfpaw works before relaxing. His tutor, Aldway, relied to me that he has high marks in every subject. Not that this is unusual in a Goblin King, but he does not stronger at all. Stars above, he will be a stronger king than me.

I guess the sangfroid air he carries about him gave me the assurance that when I told him about Jayden when he was seven, that he would accept the news with ease. To my surprise, he broke down crying. He was hysterical, begging me not to make him go meet her. Perhaps I brought the subject of their marriage upon him to early in life, or perhaps there was some other problem bothering him that as a father, I did not see. Over these past years, he has taken any new about his future wife in, calmly, but with great unease showing in his eyes. He has always been steady and cool, so why has this one thing in his life troubled him so greatly?

Wolfpaw's P.O.V

I have never confided this in anyone, not even my father, who I trust the most. I am painfully shy. I do not know why I am this way, but any time I try to make acquaintances, something goes astray. I suppose this is why I have never felt comfortable with the idea of father arranging my marriage to Jayden. Maybe I was uneasy about this arrangement because it is not in goblin ways. The future king is to capture his own wife, that's how it has been for generations. Or perchance, it was just nerves of a small child.

Something like this was set to take place in the mid-nineteenth century. I had read about it a fortnight before in the Kings Chronicles. Maybe my mind was thinking of how that failed and how I would not want to submit that poor girl into the same type of misery.

Whatever my mind was thinking, I have no control over. That is why now I try to be as stolid as I can when matters about Jayden are brought to my attention. I don't want to be cold to the girl, but I don't want to get to know her. I'd rather have a professional relationship with her until we are married. Although, I'd rather have no relationship with her at all, But alas, I know that if my father had not arranged this marriage, I would probably not have the guts to go rip some poor defenseless girl from her bed and force her to be my wife. In the long run, marrying Jayden is better for the kingdom. She'll be comfortable with her life faster, and I'll have the peace of mind knowing I won't have a hysterical woman on my hands.

I won't make her suffer. I'll keep my distance from her. Let her feel safe, secure. Many Kings Wife's go mad from being captured. She will be one of the few who won't. I will make sure this fate does not change, no matter how much I wish it would.

**THANK YOU TO ESCAPE MY REALITY FOR POINTING OUT A LITTLE TINY MISTAKE I MADE! 3 YOU HAILEY**


	32. Chapter 31: Book three Chapter four

**AUTHORS NOTE: HELLO MY LOVELY'S! I WANT TO THANK ANYONE WHO HAS NOT STOPPED READING THIS (I think there are only two of you?) SO, anyways, please leave reviews. It raises my beliefs that someone is reading this. I'M GOING TO HAZAMIR FESTIVAL TODAY! Thanks you all.**

Aubree's P.O.V

I sat besides my mother's grave, the light of the moon illuminating the small, engraved rock that marked the sight where she was buried. It is not how elves do things, but, my father, King Raven, decided that since my mother always insisted on being a _human_, she should be buried the human way. I am an elf. It is the way things are. A human woman has always been kidnapped by the king, to produce and have one heir. My mother's way of being captured was unconventional. A schoolmate of hers challenged her to find elves while he was off hunting goblins. Well, she found her precious elves, and gave her human life unwillingly for it. Her schoolmate probably lies rotting in the goblin caves, poor fool. They would have tortured him, mauled him, and maimed him. Cause him suffering until the day he died.

My father and the goblin king used to get along. Emphasis on used to. Twenty-seven years ago, the goblin king stole the wife that my father was planning to marry. Now, she has bred with that ugly spawn and has bore him a son. How she could bear to do that, I do not know. My mother always ranted how she would rather be with _civilized_ people rather than us barbarians. Foolish woman, how are elves barbarians? Didn't she know that her race was killing the earth; polluting her soil and air? Didn't she know that goblins are horrid animals and that when they perish they will be sent to the fiery pits of hell? She was deranged, but father kept her, tried to help her adjust, even when all had lost hope for her.

The only person my mother trusted in her life among us was my father. He was her moon, her stars. He guided her at night when she could not see and helped her sleep when she had nightmares. She hated our people, but loved my father, and he loved her. He is lost without her.

Rayven's P.O.V

_Jessica. I need you._


	33. Chapter 32: Book three Chapter five

Jordyn P.O.V

Every third Friday of the month, Mum and Daddy would take Jayden and I out of school early so that we could venture to the goblin kingdom for dinner. I remember one day, in seventh grade, I got really riled up that I was leaving early. I did not want to complete all of my homework over the weekend. I had plans. I was going to go shopping with one of my friends and her mother. Weekends were for relaxing, not for working. Of course, Mum interjected and told me I had to go meet Jayden's future family. Yay, not. I had been raised around goblins my whole life, and I knew that one day Wolfpaw would be Jayden's husband; my brother-in-law. Did that really mean that I had to eat dinner in their weird, underground palace? I hated it there. I had to wear ball gowns, and being raised in an upstanding, feministic household, wearing jeans every day, I grew to resent this. We are not living in the eighteenth century any more.

I was forced to go underground, wearing a pale pink ball gown, absolutely miserable. All of the goblins, those, things, were staring at us, entranced. Jayden didn't care; she milked the attention for what it was worth. But I was cautious of these beings. I didn't want to get dragged down in the dark along with my sister. I thought I knew what her fate held for her. Boy was I wrong.

Jayden P.O.V

"Marak," I whispered to my father-in-law, one stuffy day when I was twelve, "Why is Jordyn always so grouchy during our dinners? Can't she suck it up and enjoy spending time down here for a change?" I smiled at my goblin guardian, picking at the dark green, satin ball gown I wore. As much as I loved my caretaker, his looks were a little frightening. After all, I was being raised as a human girl.

He bent down and murmured back "She is just jealous because you are a beauty capturing every male goblins heart tonight." He took my hand in his wing, continuing, "The only one you will keep is Wolfpaw's. Come with me, I need to explain something to you."

We rose, and all of the goblins sitting with us rose, bobbed a quick bow, and then returned to their dinning. I followed Marak into a small room off to the side of the dining room. The only other room my family was allotted to see.

He sat on one of the fine couches in the chamber, and motioned for me to sit beside him. Once I was seated, he began, "Jayden, I am telling you this because I suppose you're old enough to hear it. Once you and Wolfpaw are married, your mother, father, and sister, will forget about goblins. They will be put under a spell into thinking that you have perished. Perhaps in an automobile crash. Once you are in the safety of my kingdom, you will never see your family again, and they will never see you."

I stared at him, in disbelief or shock, I do not know. "Never see Mummy…?" I stammered, quietly, "Or Daddy?"

He nodded, blandly. "It was how things were done when Miranda Richardson was taken almost two hundred years ago. This is the only reference of something we are doing happening before, so I have used it to advise me. Except I will see to it that Wolfpaw will not take you from your parents until the day you are to be wed. Are you okay?"

I nodded, slowly, letting this information seep into me. "Does that mean Jordyn will forget that you exist?"

"She will, and we will guilt her into forgiving you. She will repent to your god for all of the things that she had done to harm your feelings."

"So technically, she'll think she loved me?"

Marak grinned, "Technically." he replied. He took my hand in his soft, feathered, wing again. "Come, we must return. I am sure the dinner guests are missing you."

I smiled as we left. I knew Jordyn's fate… or so I thought at that time.


	34. Chapter 33: Book three Chapter six

**AUTHORS NOTE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! IT'S BEEN WAY TO LONG!!! *Falls to ground crying, begging for forgiveness*. Yeah… I'm really sorry. I did horrible at school second half of the 3****rd**** marking period so I was kinda grounded. BUT I AM BACK! Mwahahahahah.**

**Oh, and my friend Hailey pointed out that earlier in the story I had said that the twins would have no interaction with Marak or Goblins. I try to look over everything I had written previously to catch mistakes like this before I publish, but alas, I miss things at times. I am only human. So, I will explain what happened in this chapter.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**BeccA**

Wolfpaw's P.O.V

When my father had first introduced me to Jayden, he had told me that I would never see her again. I suppose plans change over time, because when Jayden was five years old, her family came to dinner for the first time; In out kingdom. Ever since they have come to dinner once a month every month of every year. If you do the math, that is a lot of dinners. One hundred and twenty to be exact. Then you add in Christmas dinner, even though goblins don't celebrate it, father wanted me to spend time with my future wife, and the total comes out to one hundred and thirty two dinners. Sure, it is not many meals, but when you are separated through looks and layers of the earth it is hard to simply "hang out" every second of the day.

The good thing about these friendly gatherings is that I now know Jayden's interests, friends' names, favorite movies/music, and etcetera. That is more than what most future goblin kings know about their wife when their married. The majority of my predecessors only know their wife's name, age, and how she looks. My father, one of my distant great grand fathers, Marak Catspaw, and I, being the only exceptions.

Jayden's boyfriend is named Connor Turitsyn. Her two best friends for life are Abigail and Candace. Jayden has been doing gymnastics for twelve years, she swims, she bikes, and she plays football.Her favorite movie is _The Parent Trap_, her favorite book is something called _Twilight_, and her favorite singer is this person called _Hannah Montana_. I know enough about her that I can hold a civil conversation even if I have no clue what I'm talking about. And in two years, when we get married, I'll have a whole lifetime to learn about her.

Jayden's P.O.V

When I look at Wolfpaw, I wonder what he's thinking. Up until I was eleven I would pour my heart out to him. I told him my friends' names, my hobbies, what I did every waking second of the day. As time goes by, I have become more locked up. I no longer want to be an open page for him to read. He knows none of my interests now, and I don't know what he wants to know and what he doesn't. After all, he's four years older than me. What do nineteen year old boys like? What do nineteen year old goblin boys like? Does he play sports or is he a total nerd? He has lapped up every drop of insight I have given him to my life, but he has given me no clue whatsoever.

Does he realize that I outgrew Hannah Montana the year after I told him she was my role model? What will he say when I tell him I listen to rock, like Linkin Park and Green Day and Breaking Benjamin? Can I tell him that Twilight perished after the movie came out and murdered it and that Harry Potter is thriving and always will? How can I tell him my new favorite movie is Avatar? Does he even know what movies are?

Every time I speak I find myself second guessing myself. I plan out every word, including asking for a condiment or for the salt. I can't bring my self to ruin his picture of me. Yet I wonder, does he still think I'm the little girl he grew up knowing?


	35. Chapter 34: Book three Chapter seven

**Authors Note: So summers been busy. I was meaning to work on this at camp, but I didn't. Then I was going to work on it over my family vacation, but I didn't. But I'm working on it now :D. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Without farther ado, Chapter 34 of Starlight.**

**And just so you don't get lost reading the story: Book 1 takes place in 2003. Book 2 takes place in 2009. Book three spans from 2016(when Aubree and Wolfpaw were born) till 2035(when the girls are sixteen and both boys are turning twenty).**

Aubree's P.O.V

My father had died. It was time. I'm now Aganir Aubree. It sound's hideous, mixing a human name with elvish. My father was Aganir Rayven, which had sounded splendid. April 25th 2034. That was the day on the human calendar that he died and the day I set out to find my new bride. I wanted to find a girl who was beautiful, strong, witty, caring. All of the things that I had wanted my mother to be. I had wished my mother would take me in her arms. Hold me. Comfort me. But no, I was an elf and my father was a monster; a monster who had kidnapped her. I was the spawn of that monster. Something that my mother neglected to remember though was that I was also the spawn of her.

When I was a mere babe, my mother refused to touch me. Other elf women had to feed me, change me, and care for me. She sat in my father's tent, silent. As I grew I wanted her to be with me, but it never happened. Over time, she came to love my father, but she never came to love me. I was a burden to her, and she wanted nothing to do with me. So why do I find myself missing the woman who hated me my whole life?

I want a woman who would be all that I never had in a mother. I want to find a girl who will not be scared of our child. A woman who will raise him to be a better elf than I am. Who will be my moon, my stars, my trees, my birds, and who will be all that and more to my son.

Jordyn's P.O.V

I always wondered about the elves. Always. No matter how much Wolfpaw and Marak tried to convince me they were evil, I didn't believe them. How could creatures that were so nice, talented, and kind in stories be as evil and corrupting as my sister's suitor said they were? One day, when I was fifteen, I wandered into Marak's private library. My family and I were in the goblin kingdom for another one of those dreary balls we attended. It was quite late into the night, and I was exhausted. As the royal family and my family retired to Marak's sitting room, I excused myself to wander the royal floor.

Close your eyes and imagine a fifteen year girl, underground, wearing a slim, floor-length, blue gown. Imagine her being five feet and six inches tall, wavy dirty blonde hair pulled back with bejeweled clips, her hazel eyes searching the hallway for some excitement and a splash of freckles on her nose. Now imagine four goblin soldiers, abstract and grizzly, standing at either end of the hall. It is unfair that such a beautiful girl had to be trapped underground. Especially on her fifteenth birthday.

I found a room full of books. Reading their spines, I selected one about elves. In stammering goblin, I read aloud to myself. How the entire past goblin kings, give or take a handful, had written hateful things about these beautiful creatures. Words like _conceited_, _stubborn_, _pigheaded_, and _reckless_ were written page after page. Yet I couldn't find one word written about them that was nice. Wolfpaw had showed Jayden and me a display of elfin magic the last time we were here. It was beautiful. Why couldn't the past kings have written about beauty, instead of hate?

Jayden's P.O.V

I do not understand why my little sister complains every time we come to the goblin kingdom. It's like we're living in a fantasy world. We're waited on hand and foot, we're given divine food, and we get to wear fancy dresses. There's magic and swordplay and servants. Best of all, I'll be the queen of it all in a few short years. And after only one more year, I'll be living down here permanently. No more monthly visits for me. I'll live here full time with crowds of people who adore me and not a care in the world. Life will be perfect.

I suppose Jordyn is jealous. After all, she's not as beautiful of me. She has dirty, brown hair and awful brownish green eyes. She has freckles for goodness sake. Talk about your typical Plain Jane. She's not as perfect as me. Long, thick, straight black hair and eyes that sparkle like diamonds. I'm five foot three, but I'd rather be petite than almost as tall as every guy I knew. She's a freak, which is why I'll get to live with the goblins forever and ever while she'll be stuck in the boring human world.

Wolfpaw and I were talking about music when Jordyn stormed out of the room. He had recently gotten an Ipod, and I was surprised by how much his music style fit mine. He wasn't totally emo, but he was a proper punk rocker. It gave him a sexier appeal. Not to mention the fact that he had somehow acquired jeans and hoodies. He looked more modern, more, my type. The whole goblin kingdom was evolving to fit my style, and I quite liked it. After all. When a whole group of people change just for you, how else do you react?

Wolfpaw's P.O.V

One more year until Jayden is mine. One more year until I get to hold her in my arms, kiss her, play with her hair. Only one more year until she lives with me, where she belongs. It's surprising to see how much she has grown. Not physically, but mentally. She is more of a woman now, my equal, rather than being a child. She reads the same books that I have read over the years. J. K. Rowling, James Patterson, Anthony Horowitz, etc. Authors who have grown famous over the years. Authors who write real things. Not stupid vampire crap.

She is intellectual as well. It surprised me how a valley girl (yes, I know what a valley girl is. We started getting television service down here when I was nine) like Jayden would actually like school. Okay, she doesn't like it, but she understands it. She loves biology, other than dissecting frogs and cats. "Who would like to dissect innocent creatures?" she had asked. She found a love in history, and we spend time discussing European and world history from time to time. Most shockingly, she has found a love in French class. She already has enough on her plate studying goblin, but three years ago she signed up for French as an elective and fell in love with it. I followed her, and got a goblin tutor so we can try, and usually fail, to have conversations in French. Oh well, I guess we'll just stick to goblin and English.

Jayden had become a young lady before my eyes. I have fallen head over heels for her. I cannot wait till this date, next year, when she will leave her family, and stay with me forever.


End file.
